Hearth and Home
by Mystic Sharman
Summary: A week after being abandoned by his so called mortal relatives in New York. He stumbles in a special elevator in the Empire State Building and ends up on Olympus. Where he reunited with his mother. In her new manifestation. He is eventually is gifted Pan's old Olympian temple home. So that he could be able to stay close to his mum.


**Warnings and Starting Notes**

* * *

 **There is a simple fact that I do not own any rights pertaining to the canons used to make this story. Even the original idea for this story is not mine. I write this story as a source of entertainment and to improve my overall writing skills. If you cannot handle me respectfully including my belief system in my stories. Then go read something else. As I am not holding you against your will. Now onto a different topic. I am looking for a beta reader for this story. If you wish to do so then PM me with 'Beta reader adoption request: Son of the Hearth' in the subject bar.** **First off I would to state that this story is my response to Gabriel Herrol's The Squatter of Olympus A Harry Potter PJO HOO Challenge. Right few things to cover that can't be realistically covered without jeopardizing the story's integrity. The "gods" are a race of quasi-angelic beings that each member embodies an aspect or aspects of creation. They worship the Christian Trinity as the supreme creator. If they remember to do so that is. Those facts are mostly unknown by regular mortals. Watch out for how I do so. As this kind of creation has different rules about divinity to our own. No one can truly complain that this story shouldn't be. On the next topic. I will be rearranging the family tree of the Primordials. The Primordial Goddesses of Day and Night are twins born at the exact same time. The Primordial Gods of Light and Darkness are likewise twins however the Primordial of Light is the first born with his void/twin being born soon after. The last few things are regarding Harry. The first is that he is two years older than Percy. Next is that I am having him transition from being a humble magical demigod to full blown "God" during the Battle of the Labyrinth arch and slowly unlock his two other domains during the Last Olympian arch. His three domains will be the Wilds, Life, and Time Eternal, with him gaining prophecy being a sub-domain of his Time lordship when he defeats Python at Delhi. Because he will become a God of Time he has already gone back in time to maintain history' integrity and several modern era demigod children with one being the professor of a certain elective. He also has two key immortal sons. Imaginary cookies to those that can guess who/what triggers his transition to godhood.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Finding Mom and Settling Down**

* * *

I am no longer sad about being abandoned by my so-called relatives. My adoptive grandma was actually mum's surrogate mother and decided to adopt her when she found out that my mom's biological family had died. However I am truly happy now. As I have found my way to Mum's home town of Mount Olympus. What is making me sad now is that I need risk taking a trip down to Manhattan soon. Because I am almost completely out of what little supplies I managed to get with the money that Vernon gave me before dumping me in Hell's Kitchen. You see I had stumbled upon the elevator that brought me hear and would probably be banished if I'm ever found. However in the morning I will search around the woodland that I had set up camp in before heading down. As I could hopefully find a modest breakfast. I have already found enough lose change to get enough supplies to last me until I can rely on the small food garden that I had setup next to my makeshift camp.

The next morning I awoke to the delicious smell of a home cooked breakfast. Reminding me that I have never really eaten a proper home cooked meal. When I was living with my gluttonous relatives, they just kept on eating everything. That I kept on cooking in the hope that I could possibly have at least some the scraps. When I entered the living room I saw a young woman tending the hearth. She looks almost exactly like my mum from the old photos I had found in my not relative's attic. She has fiery red heir, warm welcoming smile, and regal features. The only difference is her eyes. Instead of actual eyes there is flames the same emerald green as my eyes.

"Why hello my darling Harry. I have finally found were you've been hiding. I kept getting sacrifices from you for around a month or so. The Moirai say that they had guided you up hear to Olympus. They say that Petunia and Vernon have been monstrosity nasty in their treatment of you. So I managed to talk to Pan and he agreed to gift you his old Home hear on Mount Olympus. So that we can get reacquainted. Come and eat your fill."

While we were having breakfast. Mum showed me the truth of our family. She wanted to merge her two godly sides. So she channeled all of her essence into a fetus on the verge of death. When her mortal form was killed by a evil wizard by the name of Tom Riddle. She was forced to take on her new immortal form. Which is why she tends to takes on her present form and leave me to my "relatives". After breakfast we were engulfed in emerald flames and I found myself in an ornate office with a startled humanoid figure. He got up, bowed and kissed mum's out stretched hand. He fluently spoke in Ancient Greek and was discussing things with mom. Soon enough he asked me for a few drops of blood to do a full inheritance test. So that everything that I own will be transferred to the bank's Manhattan branch. Over the next few months I spent time with not only mom, but also the Fates. Who come visit from time to time. I was surprised at the shear investment they had spent in getting me to Olympus. They were the ones that made the enchanted satchel. That I had found in my cupboard. They filled it with several useful things, like all of mom and dad's journals. It truly helped me out during my time on the hard streets of Hell's Kitchen before my discovery of Olympus. Even before the trip they were helping me survive. As the guide on Potions ingredients had really helped me. I was able to brew nutrient elixirs. That were able to save me from staving to death. Mum wondered where I found the information on such obscure and complex potion. I showed her the potions book that I used. She told me that the "book" is in fact one of the Potter Family Grimoires. They kept one on every field of magic except the Dark Arts.

One day I accidentally walked in on Zeus making out with a naiad. He looked furious that his latest affair had been found out. While hastily trying to get out of the area I accidentally bumped into Hera. I profusely apologized and when she asked I told her where to find Zeus. Which allowed me to flee to my sanctuary. Which is thankfully on the other side of Olympus. A week later while I was helping mom setting a brazier party up, Hera finally found me again. After talking she finding out that I am a demigod born to a valid marriage when mum was mortal. Because of which she took a real liking to me and visited often. Through her Demeter found out about me and is happily helping me get my garden established. The three elder sisters started bonding on whole new level. Soon enough they were talking about how mom had vanished for twenty two years and come back radically different. So she explained what had happened and going to Styx and asking for her opinion on her oath. Basically because she essentially encased herself in a cocoon of mortality to merge her two sides. She had became an almost completely different being and no longer bound by the same oaths she made before the change.

While talking with mum before the winter council a month later I noticed almost all the council members started gathering earlier than normal in the Hall of the Gods and they were gossiping about how Hera had discovered her husband with Mika several times. When I tried to sneak out before the council started, Zeus spotted me and was gearing to smite me for tattling on. Mum then stood up to her baby bother. Everyone present was shocked still. Hera stopped Zeus' motion to have me killed in its tracks. Mum explained that Pan had gifted me his Olympian home. Thereby preventing me from being banished. Using every favor she had gathered she dissolved the big three's oath not to father any more demigod children and have Ares and Dionysus lose their seats on the Council to her and Hades. Finally she instructed that the cabin section of Camp Half-Blood is to be rebuild to include an ever adjusting cabin for each immortal that could have demigod children at the camp. Who need to be claimed by the end of their first summer and each returning unclaimed camper needs to be claimed by the start of the first bonfire of summer session. The immortal parent of those that don't will get a severe talking down at camp. She proclaimed that her cabin will have a section especially for all new/unclaimed campers. Once everyone came out of their shock induced stumper they agreed to each of mom's motions. Cursing Ares and Dionysus to fall to the ground when their thrones relocated to their presiding temple. Everything started looking to be great.


End file.
